


But I Made It

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Storm 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Magic, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), SO MUCH FLUFF, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch John Winchester, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Gabriel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Mary Winchester, Witch's Familiar Sam Winchester, Wolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: The sequel to my fic "Through Storm And Rain".*~*"It's okay," Cas promised him, pressing a light kiss to Dean's furry head and gently rubbing the base of his ears, "your family won't care about who I am as long as I make you happy, and even if they do care, you have me now. I'll always be with you." Cas’ hand shifted until his hand covered his handprint on Dean’s shoulder, his hand fitting the darker patch of fur perfectly.It was a promise they both knew Cas would keep."You'll never be alone again."
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Storm 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115795
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the sequel... Then it ran away from me... and now it's three chapters long....  
> It's all written, so although I don't know how quickly it'll get posted, it will all get posted.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Dean woke up slowly, languidly stretching his muscles and blinking his eyes open. There was a low level of light streaming into the room around the curtains, reminding him that he'd managed to sleep all night without waking up once. He wasn't used to the amount of sleep he was managing to get nowadays, and still found himself feeling shocked when he woke up and wasn't instantly exhausted. The space beside him in bed was just starting to go cold, telling Dean that it was definitely time to get up, and the house crackled with magic in a way which made Dean feel alive.

He walked downstairs, his robe - well, his borrowed robe - wrapped tightly around his body to keep himself warm, and listened to the music he could hear coming from the kitchen. He could smell breakfast, the delicious scent of bacon drifting up the stairs and enticing Dean to walk even faster. There would be enough breakfast for him no matter how late he was, but he didn't trust Gabriel not to eat all the bacon before he could get there - the older familiar was a force to be reckoned with then it came to food.

"Good morning," Cas said, a smile audible in his voice, when Dean walked into the room, sensing his arrival without even needing to turn around, their magic bond leaving them acutely aware of each other's presence.

"Morning," Dean smiled in response, walking over to wrap his arms around his witch's shoulders and plaster himself against his back. They were still in their honeymoon phase, having only completed their witch and familiar bond earlier that month, though to be honest Dean didn't think this would ever stop, even after they had been bonded for years Dean was certain he would always want to be by his witch's side.

"Ahhh, he awakens at last," Gabe grinned from the kitchen table, already tucking into some pancakes with way too much syrup. Gabriel was Castiel's older brother, and - unfortunately - technically the adult of the house, no matter how he acted. Both of Cas' parents were dead, and his brother had taken him in as soon as he'd needed a place to stay, despite the fact he hadn't spoken to his parents - who were very disappointed in his choice to open a candy store, no matter how successful it was - in years.

Despite the fact they bickered constantly, Dean and Gabe actually got on pretty well, and Dean honestly spent half his time questioning if this was real. He had a witch he adored, his witch had a family - however small - that Dean was already feeling a part of, and the area Cas lived in was beautiful, with some wonderful people who Dean couldn't wait to get to know better.

He'd known for years that one day he would follow the call and find his witch, but he'd never thought everything would be so perfect when he did so.

“You know you missed me,” Dean joked back, “no coffee until I get here after all.” He stepped away from Cas in order to start the coffee maker and make a pot of coffee for everyone, ignoring Gabe’s middle finger. They all knew what Dean was saying was true. For the first couple of days, when he’d woken up in the morning the coffee would be already brewed and ready, however it hadn’t taken them long to realise that despite the fact the coffee maker did all the work, Dean somehow managed to brew it better than anyone else. And so now Dean had to deal with the fact that he had to brew his own coffee in the morning, rather than just waking up and having it be there.

No matter how much he grumbled, he secretly loved it. He loved having a place in the house, however small it might be.

“Yeah alright, now hand me the coffee,” Gabe grumbled, and for a moment Dean swore he could hear the other familiar’s animal voice bleeding into his words. Gabe really was grumpy before he had his coffee in the morning.

“Don’t be rude Gabriel,” Cas sighed, just sounding tired, though Dean could see the tension in his back. Cas was still very protective of Dean, and due to their still new bond, he sometimes struggled to find the difference between a threat to his familiar, and just basic teasing. He would calm down some more once their bond stabled out, and once they had been together a little bit longer, but for now it was what it was.

“Don’t worry Cas,” Dean murmured reassuringly, brushing up against Cas’ back as he handed him his mug, before turning to hand Gabe his. “Gabe’s harmless. We both know I could eat him if we were both in animal form.” That gets him a smile from his witch, and a glare from Gabriel.

“Yeah, I know you could,” Cas smiled in agreement, leaning backwards to press a kiss against Dean's lips, his gratefulness that Dean was his familiar was clear in every movement, and Dean wasn't sure he'd ever get used to being cared for so completely, to being wanted in every move someone made.

“Hey Lovebirds! Stop being sappy and especially stop planning to eat me!” 

Dean had been living in their house for long enough to recognise the pride and joy in Gabe's eyes. He would tease them about being overly sappy until the sun went down, but Dean knew he was just glad that his brother was happy. 

“Give me two days and it won’t just be a plan,” Dean muttered with a glare, having to bite back his smile as he held up plates for Cas to dump the food onto, so they could finally get into their breakfast.

They all settled into their seats, chattering and bickering over their food as they planned out the rest of their day. Dean needed to go back home soon - his old home. His home was with Cas now - to get his stuff, and introduce his witch to the rest of his family.

There was just one problem. He was terrified.

Everyone back there was expecting Dean to return back with a nice female witch holding his hands and smiling lovingly up at him.

And yeah, Dean had the smiling lovingly and holding hands with his witch down, but Cas wasn’t a girl and Dean had no idea how his family would feel about that. He didn’t know their opinions on same sex witch-familiar relations - which was just silly because they definitely both loved each other, but they didn’t choose it either. They were together because that's what the calling told them to be. Because that's what destiny told them was meant to be. Having a problem with that was just stupid, and really just undermined everything the soulmate marks said.

Believing that didn't stop any of Dean's nerves though.

"Come on Sweetheart," Cas said softly, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to his feet, "we're going to watch a movie." Dean knew that Cas could sense his stress, and was just thankful that his witch knew him well enough to know how to help.

Dean didn't bother asking which movie, he just trusted Cas to pick one they would both like, and headed to the couch, shifting into his wolf form just before hopping up. His tail flopped over the edge of the seat as he waited for Cas to grab the remote and join him, plonking his head into his witch's lap as soon as the other man sat down.

"Yeah, I love you too," Cas whispered with a smile, opening Netflix and running a gentle hand through Dean's fur. Cas picked some documentary - which, if Dean had a working human mouth, he would argue wasn't a movie at all. In the end all he could do was huff, but he knew Cas got the message. "We both know you're not really going to watch it," Cas pointed out, which was true, but besides the point.

Dean let out another quiet huff, crawling forwards until he was as curled up in Cas' lap as he could get, his large wolf frame almost drowning Cas in fur as he tried to bury himself in his witch's embrace.

"It's okay," Cas promised him, pressing a light kiss to Dean's furry head and gently rubbing the base of his ears, "your family won't care about who I am as long as I make you happy, and even if they do care, you have me now. I'll always be with you." Cas’ hand shifted until his hand covered his handprint on Dean’s shoulder, his hand fitting the darker patch of fur perfectly.

It was a promise they both knew Cas would keep.

"You'll never be alone again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I', sorry. I meant to post this earlier... but... I didn't. Life is tiring and I didn't have the spoons to edit it. However! I promise (and you can hold me to this) that I will have the last chapter of this posted this week. Probably before Friday as well.

Dean sat in the shotgun seat of Cas' old Lincoln continental - one which apparently used to belong to his dad, but was passed on to him in the will - trying not to fidget too much. He picked at the skin around his fingers, fiddled with the shirt Cas had leant him, rubbed the back of his neck, unable to sit still for more than three seconds at a time.

As soon as Cas finished packing his bag and got in the car, they'd start driving back to Kansas. Back to Dean's family. And then Dean would no longer have to worry about if they would accept him or not, he would know for sure.

And honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Once he knew, he would know, and he would no longer be able to hide behind the bliss of ignorance. It would be a done deal. Either his parents would accept him, or they wouldn’t.

He wished he could just curl up in his wolf form, and let all his worries slip away, but that wasn't exactly an option right now. Not when nothing would stop the inevitable, whether he was a wolf or a human didn’t change anything.

"You ready?" Cas asked, sliding into his own seat and smiling reassuringly across at Dean, probably able to feel Dean’s conflicting emotions across the bond, but thankfully not saying anything about them.

"As I'll ever be," Dean sighed back, leaning his head against the window and trying to calm himself down. It was fine. It would be fine.

Cas didn't say anything as he started the car, but he reached out and held Dean's hand, the contact a silent, steady show of support. The 'I'm here for you' went unsaid, but Dean heard it anyway.

Cas was there for him.

And he always would be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drive was too short.

It wasn’t a short drive, over six hours, nearly seven after they stopped for lunch, but it still felt way too short to Dean.

He wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready to introduce the love of his life to his family, not when he would have no option other than to hope that everyone got along, and nothing went wrong.

He couldn’t stop feeling that something was going to go wrong, of course something would happen, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t stop his mind from racing the entire drive, he just wanted to stop and turn back, but he also knew they couldn’t just not go.

“You ran a long way for me,” Castiel said quietly, interrupting Dean’s manic thoughts.

“What?”

“You ran a long way. I knew that you lived a fair distance away, and the calling had you running for a while, but I hadn’t realised it was this far. I’m- I’m just thankful I guess. That you came to find me, that you’re mine.”

Dean blushed dark red, dropping his face back down onto his lap, unable to look at the sheer love in Cas’ eyes. “Every step was worth it,” Dean said, turning even redder at how sappy he sounded, even though it was true. He would run far longer than he had in the end, in much worse conditions than the storm he ran through, as long as he was allowed to curl up in Cas’ arms at the end of it.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Cast started, his tone almost reverent, “but I will be thankful everyday that the universe saw fit to grant me this joy.”

“Even if my family spits in our faces and says our bond is the devil's work?”

“Even if that happens,” Cas said with a quiet laugh, “nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Nothing.”

Dean turned his gaze to stare out the window, trying to surreptitiously wipe the tears that were starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t even realised he was worried about losing Cas, until right then, and yet Cas had instantly chased those worries away.

“I love you Cas,” Dean whispered, knowing his witch would hear him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean knocked on the door. It felt weird, knocking on the door he had used pretty much daily for most of his life. The door was unlocked, he could just walk straight in, but… everything had changed since he was last here. This wasn’t his home anymore.

Cas was standing just behind him, off to the side slightly and holding Dean’s hand. He appreciated it, needing the support while he waited for someone to come and open the door. It was fairly late, and Dean knew they wouldn’t be expecting anyone, which probably explained why it took a good minute of two before he saw any movement on the other side of the door.

It swung open to reveal Mary. Her face was set in a polite smile, which dropped the moment she registered who was on the other side, tears gathering in her eyes as her face twisted into pure joy. She gathered Dean tightly into her arms, smiling into his hair.

“You’re back! I wasn’t sure we’d ever seen you again. Especially with how long you’ve been gone.” 

“I’m so sorry, I needed to follow it,” Dean whispered back. He felt guilty. The calling had started suddenly, the pull too strong to ignore. He hadn’t even had time to grab his phone or write a note, he’d just shifted and ran into the rain, without even thinking about how his family would react to his sudden disappearance.

“It’s okay,” Mary reassured him, pulling back slowly, “I know what the pull feels like. You wouldn’t have been able to ignore it even if you'd want it. I’m just glad you’re here.” It was that moment she noticed Cas standing there, her face freezing for a moment, as she stared at the unknown boy.

“Is this your- your witch?” she asked, sounding confused, even while she made sure to stay polite.

“Yes I am,” Cas smiled, walking forward a couple of steps to offer his hand for a handshake, “My name is Castiel, it’s lovely to meet you.” Dean could hear the slight strain in Cas’ voice as he talked, the slight tremble in his hands. Clearly he didn’t like an unknown person holding onto his familiar, even if he knew logically that she was Dean’s mother.

“It’s okay Cas,” Dean whispered, quiet enough that only Cas would hear, stepping closer to him, and holding a hand out for Cas to hold. Cas’ smile was thankful as he gripped onto Dean tightly, his magic shifting uncomfortably under his skin. No matter how calm he looked, he was clearly just as stressed as Dean was.

“Would you like to come inside?” Mary asked, stepping aside to leave them space to walk through, “I’m guessing you’re here for your stuff Dean.”

“Yeah. I missed you guys too, but I’ll admit the clothes situation has been pretty desperate. I've had to borrow Cas’ since I arrived.”

They stepped into Dean’s old home with their hands still clasped, united against the threat they still wasn’t sure existed. They couldn’t tell what Mary’s reaction to Cas was, but she was definitely shocked about the fact Dean’s witch was male, and when that shock wore off she could go either way.

They walked into the living room, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the couch cushions and trying to not look as out of place as they felt. Dean… actually hated it. This had been his home for so many years, and now he felt as out of place as a polar bear in a hot desert.

“Would you like anything to-” Mary started, before being cut off by a loud bark-like howl, followed by a large dark brown wolf barrelling into the room. Sam’s wolf form was bigger than Dean’s, despite the fact he was younger, which was something that would never stop irking Dean.

The breath was knocked out of Dean as Sam threw himself into his lap, not quite going as far as to lick his face, but hitting him in the face with his tail multiple times.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around his younger brother, “did ya miss me?”

The air shifted for a moment, a flicker of magic, and then Sam was sitting on on the couch next to Dean, his hair and clothes slightly wrinkled from the transformation, and his eyes bright.

"You're an asshole," Sam told him with a firm punch to the arm, "you didn't say anything! Just disappeared off into the storm! You could have died!"

The only thing stopping Sam from being a pile of ash at that moment, was the fact that Cas understood why he'd been worried, and could see that after all that a punch would be pretty satisfying, and Dean knew that. Knew how thin Cas' self control was probably becoming after everything.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, Cas has already given me the 'Don't literally run thousands of miles in a storm' speech."

"Really?"

"No! Because he understands that I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to, and he's just thankful that I turned up.”

“Oh,” Sam muttered, momentarily taken aback, “you’re a jerk.”

“Yeah and you’re a bitch,” Dean replied with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile, watching Cas’ fond expression out the corner of his eye.

“But you’re back now?”

“Ah, umm, no,” Dean leaned back against Cas, needing his support to have this conversation with Sam. His younger brother was 14, more than old enough to understand that familiars always go to live with their witches. He just apparently hasn’t connected that fact, with the fact Dean now has a witch. “I belong with my witch,” he glanced behind him at Cas for a moment, almost melting when he saw the heart eyes Cas was sending him, “we’re here to tell you I’m safe, to grab my stuff, and then I’ll return to Pontiac with Cas.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “But that’s ages away,” he whispered, like he hadn’t known since he was a child that one day Dean would leave.

“I’ll come visit during the holidays,” Dean promised, even though he wasn't certain whether he’d actually be allowed to. He glanced quickly at Mary, but her face didn’t give anything away, so he focused back on his brother who seemed to be only just believing him, but it was better than nothing, so Dean would take it.

“Did I hear that my son and his new girl are back?” John announced loudly as he walked down the stairs. Everyone in the living room seemed to freeze, all of them shifting uncomfortably as they waited for John to walk in and see what had really happened. Dean gripped impossibly tighter to Cas’ hand, feeling his face go pale.

He wasn’t ashamed of who he loved.

He wasn’t ashamed of who his witch was.

“Ummm,” John’s eyes were wide, his face frozen somewhere between a grin and a gasp of shock. “Was there a mistake?” His eyes are glued to where Dean and Cas’ hands were linked, and Dean could feel his confusion as it filled the room, his magic vibrating through the room as it reacted to his feelings.

Cas’ magic reacted in response, creating a blue tinged disturbance in the air that wrapped around himself and Dean protecting them from any threat that might appear. Dean knew his family wasn’t a threat but… but he knew why Cas might think they were, and he wasn’t complaining about having his witch’s protecting in case something went wrong.

“No, no mistake. This is my witch, and I love him.”

“Umm,” John’s gaze jumped to Mary, a conversation passing between them with just glances as John sat down next to her, the entire room filled with awkward tension and distrust.

It could be worse, but it could also be so much better.

“So Cas, tell me about yourself,” Sam spoke up, either unaware of the tension, or just ignoring it in favour of getting to know Cas better. Knowing Sam, it was probably the latter. He was a bit too aware of his surroundings to miss out on this much tension.

"I come from Pontiac Illinois," Cas started, sending Dean a look that was equal parts loving and panicked. He was adorable. "Ummm, I live with my older brother Gabriel - he's a familiar but hasn't found his witch yet - ummm, anything else you'd like to know?" 

"What's your magic speciality?" Sam asked, bouncing in his seat.

"I guess garden magic would be the simplest way to describe it. I work with plants, basic weather - though not enough to control it. Just tweak it a bit - stuff like that."

"That's so cool!" Sam gasped, his eyes sparking in the way that told Dean he really meant it. Sam loved magic, and the fact that as a familiar he couldn't use much on his own, had never stopped annoying him. "What about Dean? What happened when he turned up?"

"Oh," Cas muttered. He clearly hadn't expected this question. "Well we had a storm in Pontiac at the time, and I could feel him coming so tried to tweak it, but I don't think I managed much except slightly increasing the temperature of the rain - which won't have done much," Cas closed his eyes, remembering back to that day, "I was waiting for ages, worrying about how he was doing, and when I felt him arrive I didn't even think about the fact it was raining, I just needed to go out and grab him, look after him."

"That's cute," Sam smiled.

Their conversation carried on, but Dean zoned out, shrinking down in his seat while both John and Mary watched him. He didn't know what they were thinking, but they were watching him very closely and it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

He wanted to slip down and out of sight, even though he had nowhere to hide, but Cas' grip on his hand was stopping him, keeping him on the couch.

"You really love him don't you," Mary said quietly, only speaking to Dean, even though it was impossible Sam and Cas didn't hear her.

"I really do."

"Are you happy? Is he treating properly?"

Dean smiled at the ground, "yeah. I am, and he is. I know that nothing is perfect, but this does feel perfect."

Mary stood up, walking over to stand right in front of Dean, her face transforming into something dazzling as she looked between him and Cas. "I'm happy for you Dean, both of you. I just wanted you to be happy, and clearly Castiel is the witch for you."

Dean leaned back against Cas' chest, glancing up at him to see the overwhelming happiness on his face. Dean knew that Cas had worried about not being accepted by Dean's family, no matter how much he assured Dean that it didn't matter.

"Thanks Mom," Dean said, opening up his arms to pull Mary into a tight hug, "that means a lot to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Comments and Kudos are editing spoons!  
> Have an awesome week!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Last chapter like I promised!!

Dean washed his hands slowly, letting the quiet of the bathroom calm him. Dean's family had invited them to stay for dinner, and it had been delicious - as always - but he was tired, and despite the fact there weren't many of them there, an excited Sam was loud enough for a hundred other people.

He breathed deeply, already feeling the pull telling him to return to his witch's side. It would get better as their bond matured, and they’d be able to go longer apart without their bond screaming at them. He quickly dried his hands, not bothering to get them completely dry when he just wanted to get back to his witch, and unlocked the door, walking towards the living room where he could hear voices and smell pie, as well as feel Cas’ presence.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?” It was Mary, standing against the wall as though she’d been waiting for Dean to be done so that she could talk to him… or maybe so she could catch him alone.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean agreed easily, leaning against the wall across from Mary and waiting for her to start talking.

“I want to apologise,” Mary said, her eyes shining with truthfulness as she gazed at her oldest son.

Dean frowned. She wanted to apologise? For what? His mind scrambled over everything it could possibly be, everything she had ever done that he could remember, and although he could think of a fair few things she had done that could do with an apology, he couldn't think of any that she would apologise for. Most of the things she had done were just basic parenting things, which honestly he would be a bit concerned if she apologised for, simply because they had moved past it now. Dean had a watch, a new home, a future away from his family home. He would love them forever, but things weren’t the same anymore, and with Cas by his side, Dean was happy.

Wasn’t that all that mattered?

“I spent all of your childhood telling you about how you would find your witch, and that she would be perfect for you, and yet I never for a moment thought your witch could be a he.” Dean winced. Yeah, he understood that no one had seen this coming, he didn’t really want a conversation about how much he had surprised everyone. “I always assumed that your witch would be a girl, and I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been for you. Did you have any idea he would be a man before you found him?”

Dean looked down at the floor awkwardly, “I had an idea,” he started slowly, “I just never said anything, because none of you seemed to think it was possible.” He shrugged, trying to make sure Mary knew that it wasn’t really that big of a deal. It had been horrible the entire time, but he had Cas now, and every moment was worth it if Cas was his prize at the end. He would live through much worse for Cas, so this really wasn’t a big thing.

“It’s not okay,” Mary said, translating Dean’s shrug correctly. “Maybe you’re okay now, but the fact remains that you grew up hiding something that is clearly a big part of you. I’m glad it turned out okay, I’m glad you’re happy, but that doesn’t stop the pain from the past from existing.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Dean tries weakly.

“Dean.”

“Yeah alright. Thank you, okay, that means a lot.”

Mary smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the living room, “come on, let's get you back to that witch of yours before John decides to keep him.”

Dean paused midstep. What did that even mean? He was going to ask, but Mary disappeared into the living room, so he had no option but to follow and find out what she meant on her own.

“That’s amazing, you’re getting better already!” It was John, cheering Cas on as he carefully waved his hands. Dean could feel the pull of Cas’ magic, as even at the slight distance it was channelled through Dean due to their bond, though it took him a moment to figure out what Cas was doing.

He was growing the old plant which had been there since Dean was a child, one which Dean couldn’t identify, but he was fairly sure had been dead - or at least dying - for as long as he could remember.

It definitely wasn't dying anymore. It’s leaves bright and green, slowly snaking its way towards the ceiling under Cas’ command.

“Cool,” Dean whispered, able to feel how little magic Cas was using, and able to see how much better his technique was compared to last time Dean had seen him do something like this. Clearly John was helping perfect his magic, just as one would help their witch children. Maybe both of John’s children had turned out to be familiars, but clearly he had adopted Cas as his new child.

“Hello Dean,” Cas looked up with a soft smile, the plant looping through the air even while he put most of his focus on Dean.

“Hey Cas.”

“Do you want to eat your pie, and then grab your stuff? We will probably need to head back home soon.”

Dean nodded, grabbing his plate and dropping down next to Cas, curling into his side and eating his pie while Cas continued growing the plant under John’s watchful eye, listening to his tips and adjusting when he was told to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean curled up in the passenger seat again, this time due to exhaustion, rather than anxiety. He was in his wolf form, his head resting on Cas’ thigh with Cas’ hand in his fur as Cas drove. He hadn't realised how tiring packing up all his stuff could be, especially when he’d had the same room for his entire life. He’d never had to empty his room before, and it had taken a while, even longer seeing as he had to stop to tell Cas stories every time they found something new.

“Your family is nice,” Cas murmured into the quiet car, interrupting Dean’s thoughts and turning his attention to his witch. He huffed in agreement, endlessly thankful that his parents hadn’t had a problem with Cas, and by the end had definitely adopted him into the family.

They’d even invited Dean and Cas - and by extension Gabriel, seeing as they couldn’t just abandon him - over for Christmas, which Dean was already looking forward to. He had his new, amazing family, but he was glad he didn’t have to lose his old family to have them.

He shifted around a bit until he was comfortable, drifting to sleep with the comforting rumble of a car, and his witch’s presence surrounding him, the gentle crackle of magic under Cas’ skin its own special kind of lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an awesome week!!!  
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!  
> Have an awesome week!!


End file.
